Talk:When You Move the Mouse
The move What's the source for the move? Is this song listed in ASCAP or BMI? Wattamack4 00:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC)Alex :BMI, that's what Cerf is registered with. - Oscarfan 00:51, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, would you happen to have a link to his songs on BMI? I'd like to check 'em out and see this for myself since ASCAP doesn't have him listed. Wattamack4 01:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::BMI —Scott (talk) 01:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, ok. Thanks Scott! Wattamack4 01:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC)Alex Kevin Clash as Big Jeffy? Are you sure that Kevin is performing Big Jeffy in this? Because Elmo's in the same sketch. - Jon (talk) 23:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Who knows, really? But hey, Kevin may have just dubbed over Jeffy's lines before it actually was shown. Wattamack4 23:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Alex ::Yeah, you're probably right. - Jon (talk) 23:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::You could ask Muppetdude or Jonnytbird who they think it is, since they both have the episode on tape. Wattamack4 23:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Alex Richie Oh, by the way, just for the record: Little Jerry doesn't actually call the Lavender member "Richie". He's actually refered to his regular name most fans call him (including me) "Chrissy", only with "Little" before that (not to be confused with the Fat Blue character Little Chrissy though), just like in "Mountain Of Love". He IS, however, refered to as "Richie" by Elmo after the show... which I personally think is a goof, and you can see more on why on the talk page for Little Jerry and the Monotones. I got this info from Muppetdude by the way. Wattamack4 23:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Alex :Right. I thought Richie was a re-incarnation of Rockin' Richard despite him being lavender. Richie's more like a combo of Rockin' Richard and Chrissy. - Jon (talk) 24:09, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. But anyway, I'm hoping I can get PBS Sprout and record this episode, so I can do a couple experiments on this. I'm not sure if Muppetdude was listening carefully when he heard Elmo say "Richie" (no offence or anything though), but who really knows? I just wanna see this scene if Muppetdude was right or not, and subtitle what Little Jerry says on this line: "On guitar... Little (???)". Wattamack4Alex :::One more thing by the way: Are you sure that John guy you listed down before was in this song? I never knew he worked on Sesame Street... Wattamack4 02:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Alex ::::John Tartigila? Well, I could recognize his voice and I'm pretty sure it's him. But, getting back to Big Jeffy here, I'm still not convinced Kevin voiced him. I watched the clip yesterday on YouTube, and that didn't really sound like Kevin's voice. - Jon (talk) 09:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, you could be right... I listened more carefully, and I think it may have been Roscoe Orman instead... I'd have to see more of this episode to officially figure it out, once I can get PBS Sprout. Wattamack4 19:53, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Alex